A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: James' dreams take on a surprising twist. Has his imagination gotten the best of him, will he find his fantasies preventing him from facing reality? Another disney songfic for the collection, to those who are so amazing to read my others. Taking request!


"_I'm so dizzy."_

"_You're drunk."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_I doubt you could have made this trip by yourself, James."_

"_I'm just going to bed."_

"_My point exactly."_

"_You sound like Evans, she's always harping on me."_

"_So it's 'Evans' now?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Well, do you deserve it?"_

"…_I guess, but she could be a bit nicer about it. Like today, today was the perfect day for Evans to be nice to me."_

"_Was she?"_

"_I don't know…I can't remember." The sudden change in his mood and the slight throb in his head had James Potter falling haphazardly onto his bed. Not caring at all that he was still dressed, to the full extent of spectacles and shoes. He could feel the slight pressure on the bridge of his nose being removed and he smiled in thanks._

"_I'm sure she would have been at her best…Goodnight James, sweet dreams." Without opening his eyes, already within the hold of a deep sleep, he murmured softly,_

"_Goodnight…Lily" He could just image it, Lily Evans spending time with him as if she appreciated and respected him. She'd have made today the best day of his life._

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

_He could just image in, she would greet him with a shy 'hello' at first but his joy at seeing her would bring her comfort. The tint of the blush gracing her cheeks, assuring him that she was just embarrassed she had never sought him out before but he wouldn't hold it against her. He'd encourage her by asking the common questions and she's answer openly, the usual reserve she held for him disappearing. Her charming smile would entice him to tell her anything and everything, even if it did seem foolish. Rather than make a snide remark about his stupidity, she'd laugh and make an attempt to help him finish his thoughts. Her wit would carry the conversation to new heights and challenge him to think beyond his personal boundaries. It would revel things they never knew about each other. Perhaps secrets that no one else knew. He could feel a smile forming on his face, despite being lost in his sleep._

In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep

_They would sit close in the armchairs that sat in front of the fireplace, while everyone else surrounded them. Occasionally, they would be interrupted by the well wishes of a classmate or friend, but none could pull him away from her company. His hand would make the slightest twitch to reach out for hers, but it would stay still, fearing his heart would break should she pull hers away. She would take notice and tentatively search for his hand with hers and caress his knuckles lightly with her fingers. Feeling brave, he would have grasped her hand and held it affectionately. Possibly grabbing the attention of their friends but making no move to let her go. His fingers subconsciously moved, mimicking the motions had he really been able to share such an intimate moment with her._

Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through

_He'd ask her out, in a quick mash of words. Flooding from his mouth before fear gripped them tight in his throat. He would smack himself in the head for asking so ungraciously, misinterpreting her hesitation for reluctance. When finally she'd reply and accept his invitation. Beads of sweat would get lost in the sleeve of his shirt as relief consumed him. She'd laugh, kindly, shaking him out of his nerves and he'd laugh with her. She'd ask what should she wear? He'd tell her, 'come as you are, you're perfect'. Her blush would return instantly, for compliments to her were like surprises. Unexpected but appreciated. It was one of the many things he treasured about her. He hoped to see it some more on their first date. The first of many, another one of his wishes, but he wouldn't tell her that until she agreed to the second._

No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing

_He notices the party is coming to an end and everyone resorts to the ridiculous game of kissing the person that faces the bottle when it has stopped spinning. He has joined, but only at the shameless pleading of his best mate. He also sits with the group because amongst them is Lily, who looks just as enthusiastic as he is to be included in the juvenile pastime. He sees that, despite the possibility of taking a turn, she is enjoying the expressions on some people's face when fate graces them in the most unkindly way._

The dream that you wish

_Fate seemed kind but James didn't know, for when it was his turn to spin, the bottle would continue without end. On and on, it would spin, keeping everyone on baited breath. When it finally stopped, he felt his entire being freeze. His body had become too hot and a slight flush would cover his skin as excitement over flowed from within. He would be lying if he said he did not want to kiss Lily Evans, who stared at the bottle before turning to him with utmost shock. His hope dashed with the thought that she did not return his enthusiasm._

Will come

_He would watch her, anxiously and desperately, as she'd stare at him with her gentle, emerald eyes. Both of them sit still, waiting for a response from the other, and he not wanting to push his luck with her because of a silly game. When finally she'd gift him with her brilliant smile and his eyes widen as she leans over just to kiss the corner of his mouth. _

True

_The rest of the night would be lost in kissing Lily Evans, a night he was sure he'd never forget._

_He did not want to open his eyes, for if he did, the dream would have to end. Sadly, he did wake up and when he turned towards the intruding light that disturbed his sleep, his eyes zeroed in on the bottle that sat on his bed stand. Pressed beneath it was a piece of parchment paper and pulling it loose, he attempted to read it. The ghost of a smile after kissing the girl of his dreams graced his lip. _

_**Dear James,**_

_**I look forward to our date.**_

_**I've been dreaming of it for weeks.**_

_**If you forget, **_

_**there will be far worse consequences**_

_**than your hangover.  
**_

_**Happy Birthday**_

_**Sincerely Lily.**_


End file.
